nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nova Aurorae
Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nova Aurorae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 10:29, November 21, 2009 :Welcome! If there is anything I can help you with, I'll be pleased to do so. 10:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey there Christina! You can become a citizen if you're here for 4 days or more, and if you have made 50 edits that contributed to our wiki. I also suggest you buy yourself a house (it's free) in one of our towns or cities. On the Main Page these places or listed. 11:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! ::::Oh, and if you say something on one of our talk pages (such as this one), you can sign using these: ~~~~. And it's also rather easy to use these colons (:::) to converse. 11:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Gotcha Christina 11:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Welcome! You need a place to live in, don't you? --Bucurestean 14:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Christina already lives in the neighboring Bayside :) 14:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You know, Little Europe is way better ^^ --Bucurestean 14:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I really appreciate your suggestion, Bucurestean! I'll def get my second house in Little Europe. :) Christina Evans 17:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship Hey Christina. If you want you can become a Lovian citizen. You will just have to answer these formalities: * Full name, including given name, surname and possible middle names? * Gender: female/male? Further on, I'd like to tell you it is preferable to edit less frequently on the same articles in a very short time. I know you very much wanted those 50 edits (and more), but it is easier for other users to watch your contributions if you choose to do many edits at once. Do you understand? So, when editing, you might want to press "Preview" instead of "Save page". 07:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry about that, I'll be sure to preview first from now on. Christina Evans 07:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay . We're all here to learn, isn't it. Well, have you found a name? :) 07:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::mhmm, I'd like to use the name I've been using for 17 years! "Christina Kay Evans" Christina Evans 08:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Very nice. You see, I just have to ask this out of formality. Female, I suppose? 08:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yup Christina Evans 08:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations then, you're a citizen . 08:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! :) Christina Evans 08:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Article Don't forget you already made ''this'' article about yourself. I suggest you put all general information about your Lovian life on that page and save your user page for more personal things. 08:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Becoming member? Wanting to become member of the Walden Libertarian Party? Pierlot McCrooke 12:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Pierlot, mm.. I have no interest in politics for now, "but," joining a party wouldn't hurt. Count me in :) Christina Evans 15:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Congresswoman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 14:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your suggestion Dimi, I'll think about it :) Christina Evans 02:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey! -- 09:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Arthur, nice to meet u! Christina Evans 05:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey hey hey! Are you from my beloved United States, if I may ask? -- 13:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously? you are from US too? I thought everyone here were pan-European nationalists from Benelux! I'm serious XD Christina Evans 20:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Hello Miss Christina! My name is Andy McCandless and I'm the current chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party, a Lovian party that wants more freedom for all people, and the simplification of the legal system here. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. In January, you will be able to bring out three votes for three candidates, and we would be thrilled to receive one or two of your votes! Thanks and see you soon! 09:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wonderful! I do certainly agree with some of the principles your party stands for. Best of luck with your campaigns! :) Christina Evans 07:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Miss christina. 14:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, I wonder whom should I vote for! Race for Prime Minister is soo close XD Christina Evans 21:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Christina =) I had the same questions and I'm already asking around a bit. This Harold Freeman seems a fair guy, and I have some experience with Yuri and Arthur too, but I'm not sure what course they're sailing in Lovia =) M. Van Gent 08:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Town I am glad you are so enthusiastic about our new town. However, we can't just begin now . We should ask the people what they think, and consider things more organizedly before getiing started. Okay? Perhaps you can make a user subpage where you can collect all ideas? 06:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :okay... let's do that Christina Evans 11:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V What happened what happ~ened with you? Pierlot McCrooke 07:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I've been really busy with my first year university life, thats what happ~ened with me ;) Btw, it's great to hear from you Pierlot! :D Christina Evans 20:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool another independent... WOuld you like to join Lovia's first ever MOTC debate at the François-Noël Babeuf-Room?Marcus Villanova 22:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :AFTer looking at your page i see you live in the us (new york even?) I live in beautiful NY so...Marcus Villanova 22:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Marcus, I would luv to join the debate so count me in! :) And I'm from Decatur, Georgia, although I'm studying at a university in Canada at the moment. Christina Evans 20:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool! What's it like in the south and canada i've never been anywere other than NYC. Cool are you center-left if so join my party the LLCP. Alos i'll put your name on the debate list. The debate will be on Now. Marcus Villanova 21:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks for putting my name for me :) And for having lived in both south and canada, I used to go to beaches back in Georgia, and here I enjoy going skiing and snowboarding :D Christina Evans 06:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::How is it in Canada at the moment? I've been there only once, in the Toronto area. 06:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Canada's pretty awesome! I luv how it is so friendly and vibrant up here, though it'd been better only if it was a bit warmer :P Christina Evans 04:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote? Since you still have two votes left you you like to vote LLCP we're a center-left party and are Very '''open minded mabey if you want you can even join. It's up to you! Marcus Villanova 21:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Of cousre I'd be happy to do that for you, Marcus! I don't know how to thank you for giving me a chance to serve Lovia. despite my lack of political experiences. You have my vote :) Christina Evans 03:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm impressed by your diligence to deliver this news to every single citizen, must be a tough job! Christina Evans 07:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Lots of copy-paste . But thanks :) 07:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Your vote pushed me in congress thank you! Hopfully ,actually i know... well work together in congress and work on deals, knowing that your center left it wouldn't be crazy if you joined, and again thanks for the vote! Marcus Villanova 00:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture time Hey Christina . You're one of the gals in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our '''2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello!? You have since been unactive. And just wanted to say Hi! Marcus Villanova 14:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Vote Congress needs your vote on the latest issue in the Second Chamber. Please do your duty! 15:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) My sincere apologies. Though it is too late now, I'll do what I can for the little time remaining. Christina Evans 21:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) And Federal Elections are going on! I could always use a Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, we got each other's back in the last election after all :) Interesting new voting system, btw Christina Evans 22:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah it's been really confusing me! Thanks anyway for the vote!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Welcome back! :) --Semyon 15:38, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Christina Evans 13:35, April 25, 2018 (UTC)